Conventionally, the parallax barrier method has been known as a stereoscopic image displaying method that does not require the use of specific glasses (a method of showing stereoscopic images to an observer). For example, JP2004-264760A (Patent Document 1) discloses a stereoscopic video image display device that displays a barrier in which apertures that allow light to pass therethrough and light shielding parts that block light are provided in a stripe form, on a switching liquid crystal panel.
Incidentally, in order to improve the quality of stereoscopic images in the stereoscopic video image display device disclosed in Patent Document 1, it is necessary to increase the contrast of the barrier displayed on the switching liquid crystal panel. In the switching liquid crystal panel provided in the stereoscopic video image display device disclosed in Patent Document 1, the light shielding parts are formed by applying a driving voltage. Therefore, in order to increase the contrast of the barrier, it is necessary to increase the driving voltage.
The stereoscopic video image display device disclosed in Patent Document 1, however, has the following problem. In the stereoscopic video image display device, an electrode is provided over an entirety of one of substrates that have a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween, and on the other substrate, electrodes are provided at positions except for the positions where the apertures are to be formed. Therefore, on an alignment film on the other substrate side, recesses are formed due to the presence/absence of the electrodes. The alignment film is subjected to rubbing, but peripheral portions of bottom faces of the recesses would not be subjected to rubbing sufficiently. In this case, liquid crystal molecules positioned at the peripheral portions of bottoms of the recesses are not aligned in the rubbing direction. Therefore, upon application of a voltage, directions of the liquid crystal molecules positioned at the peripheral portions of bottoms of the recesses tend to change easily. As a result, regions that look bright due to light that has come from a backlight provided behind and passed through the switching liquid crystal panel (hereinafter referred to as “luminous regions”) appear in portions of the apertures in the vicinities of boundaries with the light shielding parts.